Walking Alone
by jessre1
Summary: Alone with only the voices in my head as comfort, one day I will finally get out of this desolate temple. After years of being isolated my chance finally comes on a flying beast, it's a shame I never knew the mess I was getting into. I should of stayed in the temple with all the moon peaches I could eat.


Walking AloneChapter 1: Lies and Secrets

I walked alone in the ruins of a temple waiting for nothing but death. I gazed at the stained maps which gave the space a musky smell, hoping to stumble across something that will get me out of the abandoned sanctuary. I've spent days, months and years waiting to hear her voice; to reclaim she again.

'Mei, where have you been. I have been looking for you, you're in big trouble' I heard from behind me but I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Shut up" I yelled while walking through the door way. "I better find some food, maybe I can find another bird". I halted at the sight of the hot air balloon which was tangled within the building, the redness of the balloon stood out from the white stone temple. Which is just how I feel in this sanctuary.

I continued to stare into the distance, I knew who caused me all the painful memories . I had planned this for years; I knew what I have to do, but for now I played the waiting game. I stood feeling truly alone, my only company are the voices around me. I need to keep my emotions hidden under thick skin so not a tear left my green eyes. I've had lost too much to care, the pain slowly evaporates with every event that crosses my mind.

The sun slowly raised from behind the mountains, bring the breeze with it. The force of the wind whipped my brunette locks behind me as I reached for one of my daily meals, a moon peach. The peach was dangling from the rigid branch against the wind in the electric blue tree, my petite hands could not reach as the branch was way to high up for my height.

I pulled back my hand and in a fast motion and punched the air towards the branch causing a flame to beam from my hand and shot towards the trees branch which was clutching onto the moon peach. The branch started to burn away letting the moon peach's stem burn with it, surprisingly the moon peach dropped to the floor in one swift movement without disintegrating the fruit.

I caught the pale round globe; grasping it in one hand, smiling at the fact my plan worked. I raised the peach towards my mouth, only for the pale fruit to be snatched from my hands by the same wing tailed lemur that enjoys stealing my fruit constantly. Swiping my hands around trying to catch the mischievous creature. With a swift movement I managed to smack the lemur away only for the lemur to start pawing at her arm begging to have a bite of the juicy fruit. Using it's light green eyes it started to brush against me like a cat, widening it eyes to draw sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that, this is mine for once." I stared at the peach stealing lemur, watching its every move in cause he attacks again. However the lemur didn't take no for an answer and continued to harass me, curling around my neck in a attempt to convince me to give him a piece of my fruit. The attempt became successful as I gave in and pulled a chunk of the moon peach off and passed it to the lemur.

"I'm too soft on you" I muttered to the lemur, then began to devour her piece of the moon peach. I watched the lemur jump up and down spinning around like he was trying to find something. "What's the matter with you meat head" I stared at the bat like creature. Only to watch the monkey scamper away towards the temple.

"What's his problem?" I muttered and stared at the retrieving bat or lemur animal. My eyes caught something inside the temple where the lemur was heading, a large white beast with a brown arrow on his head stood next to the temple wall that held blue decorations of the air bending symbol; three blue counter clockwise spirals.

"Where have I seen you before?" I asked the voice while walking towards the brute raising a hand to show no harm.

"Maybe in one of the books in the monks library" they answered me while I was concentrating on keeping my steps slow and gentle hoping to prove that I meant no harm to the creature. Gradually I was stood in front of the beast with my palm out wide, muttering to animal.

"You must have lived with the air Nomads by the arrows on your head" remembering the stories in my childhood caused me to turned my focus back to the buffalo to stare at his six legs. My head snapped up to look the animal in the eyes, which were shinning with happiness.

"What the Buddha are you doing here alive? I remember you, you're a flying bison." I exclaimed to the bison while rubbing it's left ear. "Where is your air bender, buddy?" I began to question the beast looking in his eyes to try and read some sort of answer from them.

The bison nodded his head towards the air temple sanctuary who's doors I couldn't open. I muttered to myself about the scrolls finally being handy about knowing what each door holds and what life was like before this disgusting war occurred. I withdrew my hand slowly away still not trusting the bison while paying attention towards the now open door, I delicately paced towards the open door ready to use my fire bending if necessary, of course only as a last resort. Voices bellowed out from inside the room that the door once caged in.

Nervously I peeped past the doorway only exposing my head to the unknown strangers. I slowly studied the three people from behind, two where from the water tribes, one boy and one girl and the other boy had the outfit of an air nomad. The three of them were discussing about the row after row of states.

"What are all these statues" I muttered to the voice not trusting the intruders one bit.

"They all go in the avatar cycle" they replied to me.

"That's the avatar cycle" The air nomad smiled at the statues, "Of course, their avatars. All these people are your past life's Anng" The female water tribe exclaimed to Anng.

"Wow, there's so many" 'Anng' bellowed to the water tribe members, while staring at the many rows of states that circle around to the bottom starting from the top.

A small gust of wind blew against my short legs, the lemurs head bobbed up and down while it scampered over to the boy with the ponytail.

My eyes became the size of a Armadillo bear when I noticed the group are staring directly at me, I felt like I was on skates. It's been years since I've had contact with another human so I did what my instincts told me…. continue to avoid all contact.

I yelped then sprinted out of the door running down the corridor hearing the patter of feet following me.

"Wait!" a boy called after me but somehow he managed to outrun me by sitting on this weird air ball. He zoomed in front of me and stood in front of the door caging me in like a circus animal. I slowed down knowing he and his friends are getting closer.


End file.
